Spongebob is in my Pokeball!
by Finaille Nailo
Summary: Pokemon/Spongebob crossover!!! Ash, Misty, and Brock are fishing one day, and they catch Spongebob!!! What will happen? Read to find out!! One part only!


Spongebob is in my Pokeball!  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
************  
  
In Bikini Bottom.  
  
" I'M READY!" Spongebob yells, while leaving his house. Squidward hears him.  
  
" Spongebob! Think of the people who aren't ready and SHUT UP!" Squidward yells.  
  
" Good morning to you too, Squidward!" Spongebob says. He runs over to Patrick Star's rock.  
  
" Patrick! Ready to go jellyfishing?" Spongebob asks. Patrick's rock springs open and walks out with his jellyfishing net on his head.  
  
" Spongebob! I can't find my net!" Patrick whines. Spongebob completely misses it on Patrick's head, and goes down in Patrick's rock to look.  
  
" Patrick! I can't find it!" Spongebob yells. All of a sudden Patrick starts screaming.  
  
" SPONGEBOB! I'm turning into an ALIEN!" Patrick yells. Spongebob walks over to Patrick, who is looking in a mirror.  
  
" No your not, you put your net on your head again. How many times do I have to tell you your net is not a hat?" Spongebob asks. Then Patrick holds up a hat.  
  
" Ok! I found my net!" Patrick yells. Spongebob switches the hat and the net around.  
  
" Perfect! Let's go!" Spongebob says.  
  
****************  
  
On dry land.  
  
" Why do we have to fish TODAY?" Ash asks.  
  
" Because I feel like it, ok?" Misty says.  
  
" Why do you hate fishing so much Ash? It's actually quite peaceful sometimes." Brock tells him.  
  
" Why do I hate fishing? Because you lay around ALL day and do nothing but watch your pole." Ash says. They all get into their boat and paddle out. " Just like it this once, because I swear if you whine even once, I'll push you overboard and turn this boat back to land." Misty says. Ash rolls his eyes, when Misty unexpectedly pushes him out of the boat.  
  
" HEY! What did I do?" Ash asks.  
  
" Just testing." Misty says laughing. Brock helps Ash back into the boat. They all get their poles out and get themselves going for a LONG day of fishing.  
  
************ Back in Bikini Bottom.  
  
" SPONGEBOB! This jellyfish is trying to steal my net!" Patrick yells.  
  
" No it's not it's just playing with you!" Spongebob yells.  
  
" He's already got my wallet!" Patrick yells back. " Hey, they have a mini circus in town I see."  
  
" No they don't. Where?" Spongebob asks.  
  
" Over there! See those red and white things?" Patrick asks.  
  
" Oh yeah! Let's check it out!" Spongebob suggests and they walk over the red and white balls.  
  
" I wonder what they are. I should touch em!" Patrick yells in excitement.  
  
" No, no Patrick. Let the expert take a look at these." Spongebob says. He touches the button on one of the balls and a pink light takes him into the ball. Spongebob starts to struggle.  
  
" PATRICK! HELP ME!" Spongebob yells.  
  
" Duh." Patrick says while drooling.  
  
****************  
  
On the boat.  
  
" Hey you guys! I think I got something!" Misty exclaims. She reels in, and gets her Pokeball.  
  
" Well Misty, open it!" Ash demands.  
  
" Ok. Pokeball, go!" Misty yells, throwing the Pokeball. What pops out was something they have NEVER seen before.  
  
" Oh my God what the heck is that?" Ash asks, pulling out his Pokedex.  
  
" This Pokemon is unknown." The Pokedex says.  
  
" Howdy y'all!" Spongebob says.  
  
" It speaks!" Misty exclaims.  
  
" What are you?" Brock asks.  
  
" I'm Spongebob Squarepants!" Spongebob says.  
  
" I get the square pants part." Ash says sarcastically.  
  
" How'd you get into my Pokeball?" Misty asks.  
  
" The circus was in town!" Spongebob yells.  
  
" What the heck?" Brock asks.  
  
" This thing." Spongebob says pointing to the Pokeball, " this thing is the circus!"  
  
" No, that's a Pokeball. We use it to catch Pokemon." Misty says.  
  
" Oooh! We should show this Spongebob to Professor Oak!" Ash suggests.  
  
" Oh no you don't!" A voice yells.  
  
" When you find a rare Pokemon, we intend to steal it from you!" Another voice yells. They look up and see Team Rocket in a balloon.  
  
" Prepare for trouble!" Jesse yells.  
  
" And make it." James starts to say but is interrupted.  
  
" Oh can it! We know the rest!" Ash yells.  
  
" HEY! WE CAN SAY OUR MOTTO IF WE WANT!" Jesse says with a big head and fangs.  
  
" Ok Meowth, release our contraption!" James yells.  
  
" Uh, James, what contraption?" Meowth asks. " Don't tell me Meowth forgot the contraption we just bought back at the beach!" Jesse yells.  
  
" Uh. whoops." Meowth says.  
  
" Idiots." Ash says quietly to himself. " Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu lands a classic thunderbolt at the balloon, and the balloon goes flying.  
  
" Team Rocket is blasting off again!" They yell.  
  
" Who were they?" Spongebob asks.  
  
" Team Rocket." Misty tells him.  
  
" Uh! You should have let Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy beat them! They would have given them a "ZOOM!" and a " BWAHAHA!!!"" Spongebob tells them.  
  
" Uh huh." Ash says.  
  
" I think we should let him go." Brock whispers to Ash and Misty. So while Spongebob was imitating his favorite superheroes, Ash dropped him back in the water. Spongebob didn't even notice what happened.  
  
" Gosh that thing was annoying." Misty says.  
  
" Really." Ash says. " I don't think I EVER want to fish here again."  
  
" Yes I agree. Let's go and have some lunch on the boardwalk." Brock suggests.  
  
" Sounds good." Misty says.  
  
" OOH! I wanna double bacon cheeseburger and fries and." Ash continues on with his list.  
  
" Ok then, maybe not." Misty suggests.  
  
********************  
  
Back to Bikini Bottom.  
  
" AND A POW.!" Spongebob goes on. He finally stops, and notices he was back in the water.  
  
" Spongebob!" Patrick yells, running towards Spongebob. " That evil ball ate you! How'd you survive?" Patrick asks.  
  
" What are you talking about? Nothing ate me." Spongebob says.  
  
" Well don't worry, I took care of them!" Patrick says.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Spongebob asks.  
  
" I caught a jellyfish in one!" Patrick exclaims. " But it won't open!"  
  
" Here, show me the ball." Spongebob demands. Patrick hands him the Pokeball. Spongebob puts it in his hand and presses the button. All of a sudden, millions of jellyfish fly out of the Pokeball. They circled Spongebob and Patrick.  
  
" Patrick! What did you do?" Spongebob asks.  
  
" Duh." Patrick says.  
  
" Think!" Spongebob yells. Patrick goes out of his dumb daze and sees the jellyfish.  
  
" AHHH! We gotta hide!" Patrick yells and he jumps into a Pokeball.  
  
" Patrick! Nooo!" Spongebob yells, trying to get the Pokeball before Patrick got in it. But he was too late.  
  
*********************  
  
Inside the Pokeball.  
  
" Whoa, that was close." Patrick says to himself.  
  
" BUZZZZZ!" Something yells. Patrick turns around to see many jellyfish staring at him.  
  
" SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Patrick yells.  
  
I bet you can figure out how that is gonna turn out =) poor Patrick. Oh well. Review plz! TY! 


End file.
